The present application is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/768,476 entitled BUILDERS ON-LINE ASSISTANT filed on Jan. 24, 2001 (pending) which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/483,579, filed on Jan. 14, 2000, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,076,455.
The invention relates to the real estate building and construction industry and more particularly to methods of coordinating, displaying, processing and expediting the selection processes of real estate building and construction products and services, also known as standards, extras or options. The home-building business is used as a primary illustration, but this invention also applies to commercial, office, and other construction and renovation. Architects, realtors, property managers, designers, renovators and home buyers and sellers may find this invention useful, in addition to builders.
Construction is a very detail-oriented industry. Often a real estate buyer, tenant or end-user (henceforth collectively referred to as “customer”) and real estate supplier, seller, builder, installer, general contractor or sub-contractor (henceforth collectively referred to as “builder”) will meet many times to explore, select and negotiate overall scope and terms of a construction project. Often the only basis that a builder may have for quoting a price is a vague list or set of architectural drawings or layouts and a general “sense” of what customers desire. The builder may refer to manufacturers catalogs for list prices. However, even there, some builders receive a substantial discount over other builders. In such cases, the builder may estimate the cost of “fitting out” a building based upon past experience or upon local trade craft for “typical” or “standards”. Alternatively, the builder may calculate the man hours involved times a man rate plus the cost of materials to arrive at a total project cost plus a reasonable profit margin.
In the case of new construction, a myriad of standard or above standard choices faces the customer usually once a contract has been signed. Often a builder will provide a number of standards and options with regard to design and functionality. Some options may relate to rooms such as a kitchen layout. A number of more technical mechanical/system options, such as electrical outlets or heating and cooling, may also be provided. Changes to a plan's electrical and plumbing systems, basement (either finished or unfinished), or garages may be available. Each option or package of options usually has its own advantages, costs or preferences and disadvantages that may appeal to one customer over another.
As the overall layout and functionality of a house is complete, the selection process may become even more involved. Design preferences such as floor coverings must be selected, kitchen and bathroom fixtures and finishes must be finalized, paint colors for walls or wallpaper must be chosen.
The finalization of kitchen design is an especially complex process of integrating the various parts of design, products and “hook-up” of water, mechanical systems, electric services, and other systems. Kitchen cabinets must be selected from any of a number of confusingly similar quantity, quality and feature options. Countertops, sinks and faucets must be coordinated to fit and function. Provision must be made for built-in appliances. Water, sewer and electric connections must be considered for each option. After cabinets have been selected, appliances may be ordered to conform to the overall design, or visa versa.
Bathroom choices are equally complex. Fixtures such as sinks, toilets, tubs and faucets must be selected. If the bathroom is to be tiled, then a type and color(s) must be selected to conform to the other choices.
Usually a builder provides an allowance for each option. The cheapest (or most popular) option may be included in the overall construction price. Where another option is selected, the customer may incur an additional charge or receive credit against the construction price, which must be included in calculations regarding credit, product installations and profit. The cost of labor expended in making design changes and installing options is another variable builders consider when pricing materials and substitutions, or offering credits.
While builders and customers may painstakingly track the customer selection process, the process requires countless hours spent presenting options and recording customer choices. Additional time is wasted relaying these various, interrelated choices to sub-contractors, vendors, distributors, manufacturers, purchasing managers, and job site personnel (henceforth collectively referred to as “trades”). Further, no true “retail” outlet exists for these options, essentially sub-trade industry products (i.e., faucets are available at plumbing supply showrooms, doors and trim at lumber yards, appliances at appliance stores). New construction products frequently vary from similar renovation products. Likewise, varied industry and non-trade pricing and discounts apply to these industry products.
Where the customer and builder have busy schedules, choices are often not made in a timely manner. Further, the Statute of Frauds requires a written note or memorandum (e.g., a signed contract, change order, etc.). Accordingly, a need exists for a means of facilitating the presentation and documentation process of products, services and processes of the construction industry.